Death Corridor
Death Corridor = Not to be confused with Deadly Corridor, New Death Corridor, or Haunted Corridor. Death Corridor '''is an unrated extremely hard level created by KaotikJumper during Update 1.9 and hacked by Pixl Master on January 30, 2017. It is currently being verified by KugelBlitZ. However, NoctaFly hacked it on 10/6/17. Overview This level initially used to be an impossible level before its latest update. Today, this level is considered to be possible, but it is still ridiculously hard to complete the whole level without hacking. There was another update that made the level slightly harder. The level is in grayscale, as several decorations are colored in white, gray, or black, but at one point the color scheme changes to red for a while. After some time, the creator, KaotikJumper, balanced its own difficulty as several parts were nerfed and made a 'possible' part. However, there are still certain sequences are ridiculously hard to pass through because of '''extremely tight spaces '''and '''insane mashing. In addition, KaotikJumper had also redesigned the whole level, utilizing 2.0 effects/features such as font, green jump rings, etc. NoctaFly became the first to beat the level on October 6th, 2017, though is being accused heavily, mostly by ToshDeluxe, of hacking the level using macros. Trivia * The level was originally an impossible 1.9 level, but it was nerfed in 2.0. Now, numerous players consider it a possible level, but due to its extreme difficulty, it is still significantly harder than Bloodbath. * Sunix verified his own version, Death Corridor Z, because he´s sure that NoctaFly hacked it. In this version, he extremely buffed the mini-wave segments and the mini-ship part. * On stream, Riot cleared two parts of the level (separately), that were considered as impossible, which consisted of a tight mini wave segment (as shown in the image above) and a ridiculously narrow ship sequence. **He later on stated that this level is easier than unnerfed Yatagarasu. * Dorami created and verified a remake of this level called New Death Corridor. It is a heavily nerfed extension of the original. While still unrated, it's generally considered an Easy or Medium Demon. * This level has a sequel called Haunted Corridor, also created by KaotikJumper and more. Unlike Death Corridor, which is possible, Haunted Corridor is completely impossible all the way through. ** This level has another sequel called Deadly Corridor, also created by KaotikJumper. It was verified by Metalface221. While still unrated, it's generally considered an Extreme Demon. * As of 10/6/17, NoctaFly has become the first to beat the level, notably his hardest demon. But that started many hacking accusations, which caused a big drama and tension between the community. * AirSwipe made a rebirth of the level, and it is now being verified by KugelBlitZ. Walkthrough , the original version of Death Corridor.]] |-|Death Corridor Redux = '''Death Corridor Redux '''is a 2.1 level by AirSwipe. It is a redux level of Death Corridor by KaotikJumper. Overview The gameplay is same as the original level but slightly different. It also uses the 2.1 decorations. Like the original level, it uses black and white colours. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the original level, but some bits are slightly or insanely buffed. Trivia * The last preview is out, so the level might be finished soon. Walkthrough , the final preview of DCR.]] Category:"Impossible" levels Category:Insane levels Category:Downgraded demons Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:2015 levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Upgraded levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Unverified levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Nerfed levels Category:Unrated Demon Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:2016 levels Category:2017 levels Category:User Created levels Category:Level Remakes